


What’s the Problem, Officer? (Dean Ambrose/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut, police officer dean ambrose, role play, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Dean Ambrose dressed as a cop. Pretty much all ya need to know. ;)Smut!





	What’s the Problem, Officer? (Dean Ambrose/OC)

I couldn’t hear the siren, but even despite that, seeing the red and blue lights flashing in my rear view mirror made my heart leap into my throat.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” I cried, slamming my hand on the steering wheel.

Letting out a string of curses, I pulled onto the side of the road, immediately parking and rolling down the window. As I checked my mirror, I saw a tall figure get out of the driver side. Great, a man. I heaved a sigh and let my head drop back. I was surprised to notice that he wasn’t pointing the spot light at my car, and he even shut his lights off. It was kind of creepy really. But this was the middle of nowhere outside of Vegas and weirder things have happened.

“Evening.”

That voice. Tingles flooded my body and my eyes shot open, looking up to see a very nonplussed Jonathan Good, aka Dean Ambrose, wearing a tight fitting police uniform. I took a moment to soak the sight in before letting out a mix of a moan and sigh of relief.

“You scared the fuck out of me!” I bit out finally.

“Ma'am, I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from swearing at me. Now, do you have a license and registration papers?”

I studied him for a moment until he lifted his brow. Was he being serious?

“Or I could always arrest you for resisting to produce proper identification and registration which is a misdemeanor,” he said darkly, “Is that necessary ma'am?”

“No sir,” I replied softly.

Leaning over, I grabbed my purse and rifled through it for my wallet before grabbing my registration papers from the glove box, making sure to lean over farther and expose the fact I was wearing a very short dress. When I returned and handed him the information, he took a moment to smirk slightly.

“Be right back,” he said.

I melted into my seat as he left to his car and bit my lip. My heart was still pounding from the near miss of it being a real police officer, and now mixed in was the enthusiastic beat of arousal, making for a crazy, exhilarated feeling. I heard foot steps and sat back up, watching him stop by the window.

“Mrs. Alvez, I’m going to need you to get out of the car please,” he said.

My brows wrinkled in true confusion. How was he so damn good at this? I felt like I was literally about to be arrested!

“I’m sorry, what seems to be the problem?” I asked as I opened the door.

Before I could shut the door, he slammed it and thrust me face first against it, his torso pushing to hold me while my arms were grabbed. He spoke as he pulled my arms behind my back, and I felt excitement pound in my veins.

“I’m placing you under arrest for an outstanding warrant in Nevada under the charges of soliciting an officer ma'am. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have informed you?”

The cold metal slid around my wrists and locked with a deafening noise in the nearly silent dusk.

“I asked you if you understand these rights ma'am?” he asked again, tugging on my wrists.

I winced at the slight pain and snapped, “Yes sir! But- But I can’t be arrested!”

He spun me around and our eyes met in an intense battle.

“Why is that?” he asked bluntly.

Making a point to chew on my lip seductively, I replied, “I have a boyfriend waiting at home. He doesn’t know that I’ve ever done anything wrong! I can’t get arrested and have him find out. Please. He’s a good man. I’ll do anything.”

By the end of my plea, I was nearly whispering and panting. During my speech, he had pressed closer and closer so now our bodies were smashed together with the car against my back.

“You really are a glutton for punishment ma'am. You do realize you are attempting to solicit an officer, again, correct?” he rasped lowly.

His nose slid along my jaw and I lost the ability to speak for a moment.

“Anything?” he asked gruffly.

“A-Anything,” I whispered shakily.

He exhaled quickly and loudly before pulling back and pushing on my shoulders. I complied easily, going to my knees, grimacing at the rocks under my knees as I settled down.

“If you want to get away from this without getting arrested, you will do everything I say, got it?” he demanded sharply.

I nodded quickly.

“Please, tell me what to do,” I whimpered.

His hand went to his slacks and he quickly opened his button and fly, pulling out his already half hard dick.

“Suck it.”

Without another prompt, I leaned forward and eagerly wrapped my lips around the head, running my tongue over and over the slit, working him easily into full length. His hand gripped my hair tightly suddenly and I heard him growl lowly before I was jerked forward. Cock prodding my throat almost painfully, I felt the tears building in my eyes at the pain and need to breathe.

“That’s a good girl, gotta work for your freedom. Tell me, you do this often slut? Suck off random men while your man is home waiting?” he hissed.

He slid out slowly and I eagerly pulled in the crisp air harshly, trying not to look too desperate as I did so.

“N-No sir,” I panted.

He made a noise and I looked up in surprise.

“The warrant just came out a week ago, date of solicitation was only two months ago; Must do it often enough,” he growled, “So don’t fucking lie to me!”

A cry escaped my lips as he yanked my hair up, burning spreading like fire over my scalp as I hurried as best I could to get to my feet. Before I could register his movements, I was slammed onto the hood of my car, face first.

“Just how many men has your whore mouth sucked off hmm? How man dicks you made cum while your man lives on unknowing how much of a slut his woman is?” he demanded.

I hesitated but suddenly a sharp pain struck across my bottom.

“SHIT!” I yelped.

Arching away with all my ability wasn’t good enough to get out of his line of reach and again he smacked my ass, barely covered by the dress.

“Tell me slut, one, two, ten?”

“J-Just two,” I finally whimpered.

His hand landed softer this time, and instead of smacking again, it rubbed gently over my aching cheeks.

“Good girl,” he purred.

As his skin brought some soothing relief to my ass, I felt the incredible ache between my legs. Without much thought, I spread my legs in hope to stop it. Suddenly his fingers ran down my crack and to my wet underwear.

“Fucking whore, you’re wet as hell just from sucking my dick and getting spanked. You are filthy.”

He leaned down and closer until his lips were against my ear, his breath making my body shudder.

“You’re panting like a bitch in heat there slut. Maybe I should just…” he paused and slowly slid a fingertip barely into my wetness, eliciting a whimper from my chest, “Give you what your little slut heart desires, huh?”

The thick digit probing my pussy slowly slid in to the last knuckle and I had to breathe in deep, pressing my cheek to the mildly cooler metal of the car.

“Oh my god,” I whispered.

Suddenly his finger was moving at a furious pace. I was sure drool was running onto the hood by now with the lack of control I currently had.

“You gonna cum slut? Hmm? Cum for me and I might consider dicking you real good. Would you like that? My cock fucking you until you scream, out here where anyone could see, until I fill you with my cum?”

“Ah, ah! Y-Yes please!” I whimpered.

It had been far too long since he had touched me, being as he had been filming the movie. Unlike our little role play here, I had not been touched by anyone else either. Safe to say, I was coming undone fast.

“You’d better cum, good and loud, if you want me to fuck you slut, got it?” he growled.

A second finger slid in and continued the brutal fucking, and then his other hand came around my thigh.

“Ngh! Oh my fuck!” I cried, biting my lip hard.

I felt more than heard him laugh as he circled my clit fast. Clawing at my own hands, I pushed back against his fingers, chasing the quickening orgasm teasing my body.

“Fucking cum,” he snarled suddenly as he pinched my clit hard, “Cum now!”

Pure ecstasy poured over my body like warm honey. I felt my lip give between my teeth and pain exploded over it as blood coated my tongue, but it only added to the bliss over taking my body.

“Good slut. My hand is fucking soaked. Gonna be real easy to fuck this pussy. Spread you legs,” he demanded.

I heard his order through my hazy thought and with his help, I was pressed hard against the hood with him between my legs spread as far apart as possible. When he didn’t shove in immediately, I wiggled my hips impatiently and whined.

“If only your little boyfriend could see how you looked right now. Practically begging for my cock. Fucking whore.”

He slammed in and my mouth fell open, eyes squeezing shut as burning pleasure stormed my body.

“Fuuuuck,” I whined, “Oh fuck yes. Oh my god baby.”

“Shit,” he groaned, “You’d best hold onto your tits Mrs. Alvez because this is gonna be over quick.”

With that half assed warning, his hips rocked against mine, shoving in until there was no more room, uncomfortably close to being painful. He drew out and left an empty feeling that made me cringe until his frantic thrusts began.

“A-Ah! Yes, yesssss,” I moaned, “You’re so damn big.”

He growled lowly and a hand came to the back of my neck, pinning my face down with a firm grasp to my nape. It was then I realized my shoulders were beginning to go numb, along with my wrists pinned to my back.

“Feels so fucking good. Fuck. Fucking missed you baby. I’m not gonna last long,” he panted raggedly.

“Then fuck me good officer,” I threw back breathlessly.

He cursed and his hips lowered before thrusting up hard and furious. Moans and groans filled the quiet night. His movements became erratic and quick and I knew he would cum soon. That little knowledge had my pulse pounding as I thrust back onto his cock hard.

“Shit, gonna- fuck I’m gonna cum baby. Mother fuck!”  
Fingers wrapped in my hair and yanked back hard and that was all it took. Scream passing my lips, I rode him as hard as I could as shock after shock hit and he grunted my name loudly. I felt warmth coat my insides as he came and moaned at the sensation. I was never happier for my birth control than when he came in me. Finally he slowed down and his hand left my hair, coming down to release my sore wrists. I collapsed on the car and relished in the cool breeze now flowing around us. Hands started rubbing my shoulders and feeling slowly leaked back into them.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“I’m amazing. I didn’t know you would be home tonight,” I murmured.

He chuckled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to my aching shoulder.

“Surprise baby.”


End file.
